Memories Amongst Friends
by Star Sailor Lethe
Summary: The memories, wounds, and new found love rest in the minds of friends. The memories are either forgotten or remembered.
1. Freya

Chapter 1

Freya stood motionless near the sea. With Kuja destroyed, there was nothing left to fight for right now.

__

My dear Fratley

I'm sorry. Have we met? Fratley had asked

Those words echoed.

__

You jest!?

You don't remember me? It's Freya from Burmucia!

Remembering this brought her pain to know that she has been forgotten. Zidane had spoken up for her

__

…This is Freya! Your lost love!!

Enough Zidane… Freya had whispered.

The icy water woke Freya from her bygone times. Her heart ached. It yearned for love, but found rejection. 

__

I have no memories as a Dragon knight… Farewell- and leaped away. _Hey!! Where are you going?!_ Zidane yelled furiously. 

__

Let him go Zidane…

But he's getting away!!

She had fallen in reluctant laughter.

__

What irony. To know that the man whom I have dreamt of endlessly, can no longer remember whom I am!

Freya's face had been tear-stained afterwards. Not a tear could be seen from under her grayish-white hair and long red hat. Only could be seen from little Vivi, crouching to her aid, asking

__

Are you all right Freya?

But before she could answer, a shriek of terror had been heard.

__

Please! Have MERCY! 

General Beatrix…an enemy before an allie. She had the jewel with her.

__

I have what I've come for! Then ran away.

The rest seem to be a blur to Freya since it has happened so long ago. Before she knew everybody. Before Kuja almost tooken over the world with his evil ambition. Before the crystal of the planet had been annihilated, and the world was nothing but a Hell. A Zero World. No beginning and no end. But she with her friends defeated the evil and set the world free.

The thought suddenly crossed Freya's occupied mind. How we're her friends been doing? Did they have children yet? (Vivi had children. She knew from the last reunion 7 years ago) Knowing Zidane, he and Garnet probably already had at least 3 children. Maybe…

What does it matter? They probably already forgotten the female dragon knight after 7 long years of not visiting. Long forgotten, like her lover did.


	2. Garnet

Chapter 2

Garnet looked out the window glumly. Her eyes caught her mother's grave. Forsaken mother. Victim of the Devil. Forever sleeping in peaceful solitude. The day she died is haunting.

__

Mother… Garnet murmured

__

I hear my daughter's voice…

The way she said that. It was unreal. She was so serene, even if she was dying. Her breath was short, but her words were clear. 

__

Mother…

Garnet…

Tears streamed down Garnet's as well as Brahne's. A treasured yet sad moment between a mother and daughter. The bond stronger.

__

Forgive me, Garnet she said

Forgiveness… One thing that can't be thrown away. 

__

The people of Alexandria will be happier with you on the thrown…

Dying with noble words. A perfect way to say with no transparent good-byes. The tears she shed. The pain she felt. The mother Garnet knew only. Garnet was now alone in this world, besides her loyal friends. Her friends she will not let down.

But since it's been 7 years, she has nothing to protect except her people. This 24-year-old queen won't let her people die. Like her mother. Never lost faith within herself.

__


	3. Eiko

Chapter 3

Eiko sighed, picking up her dress as she walked down the halls. Lindblum Castle was boring. No action. No adventure. Just a bunch of snobby representatives of other continents and countries. Her 13th birthday was coming up soon, but she wasn't happy. She wanted her friends to come; not most have stayed in touch. Vivi, Freya, and…Zidane. He loved Garnet more than 6 year old Eiko. She had fallen in love with him ever since the day they met. Yet he didn't notice her.

They were all scattered around Lindblum. She was in the castle when she got a good idea. Eiko was going to write a love letter to him but didn't know where to start. She had discovered Doctor Tot coming down the stares.

__

Hey nerdy guy! She spoke to Doctor. Tot. _You look like the kind that reads a lot of books and stuff._ Doctor. Tot had laughed at this. _Why yes._ Eiko stood abruptly before him and asked him, _Well since your so smart, can you help me with my letter?_ He nodded, following the hyperactive girl. _Oh! I'm Eiko Carol. Please to meetcha! _

So they went to the lab downstairs, wrote the letter.

__

Thanks Doctor. Tot! And ran off.

__

But she had made the wrong mistake of giving the letter to a klutz like the leader of Tantalus. She had been waiting all this time for Zidane. Sadly, it had fallen into the wrong hands. Steiner's to be exact. He though that it was meant for him. Then when he arrived, Beatrix came out of the shadows. They we're about to kiss but Blank came out.

__

Oh you ruined the **WHOLE** _thing_!Eiko cried out.

Though even Zidane had rejected her, that simple memory keeps her laughing. Even when she's 12.

(Sorry that this chapter is so short )_'_'_(


	4. Zidane

Chapter 3

Zidane lay awake in bed. Noticing that Garnet is already asleep made him restless. No one to speak to till morning.

__

…So vast and away

The song. Their song. One thing that he and Garnet shared with no connections. Speaking to eachother, expressing.

__

See the bird as it flies by…

That day on the rooftop. Garnet was singing; no care whatsoever to whom were listening. She sang, her beautiful voice lingered throughout the castle dorms. Breaking the silent chatter of soldiers, and noise of the busy commoners. Zidane himself was almost hypnotized by the angel voice. Like a Siren leading a soldier to their fate. 

__

Guiding through the shadows…

He followed the voice, but was quiet. Zidane had no intentions to make mischief amongst the soldiers.

__

…Of the clouds up in the sky

Zidane made his way to the roof eventually. He walked slowly near Garnet, who was petting white doves gently. They flew away freely. Garnet turned to him then to the birds. Watching in envious eyes.

__

How did you get up here? This area is restricted. 

C'mon! I do this for a living! Zidane boasted in great satisfaction.

Garnet turned again, saying _I forgot. You're a member of Tantalus._

Zidane smiled a goofy smile. But had no returns.

__

That song. Where did you learn it? 

I don't know. I sing every time I'm sad or lonely.

It's a mystic song. Can I hear it again?

She nodded and began to sing again. He loved it. Even if he had just heard it. He chuckled and went to sleep.


End file.
